


Police dogs

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie





	Police dogs

Muranów District Police Station was such an icebox, Henryk Andrzejewicz was freezing his balls off despite wearing several layers of clothing. Sitting by his desk and tinkering with the heater, he was thoroughly irritated. It's not even November yet and this shithole already turned into an igloo. All he wished for was to get a few fingers of whiskey to warm himself up. The clock over the door read exactly 2 PM which meant that he would be free from the Dante nightmare in around two hours. Two more fucking hours in the fridge. He could be sitting in Kamski's morgue and it wouldn't be any different. Jesus fucking Christ, not even a decent heater?

"Not like there's anything around here," he mumbled aloud.

Working as a policeman in Poland honestly had to be the worst job to take, hands down. It was such an ungrateful muff, but someone had to do it; he himself had joined the militia back in the 80s, and did so voluntarily. He had never expected power or glory for it, and neither did he expect the promotion that came with disassembling one of the most threatening drug rings in the Mazowiecki region. He had been made junior grade of the district, or maybe even the whole region. He wasn't entirely sure. It was way back then when the world appeared to be much simpler than it was now. Being a policeman of the time also seemed easier and the salary was better; still, he gave it a benefit of doubt due to a different perspective. It had been twenty years ago after all and it was all battery, robberies, and even drug or car dealers. 

Of course, people grew more complaisant over time. The post-communist country pursued the awe-some Western dream, and the police force turned virtually useless and became definitely disliked, so much even the force itself hated the job. Being a policeman now meant giving out tickets for speeding or for open air drinking. If Henryk was to be honest, and in their shoes, he wouldn't complain about cracking a little cold one in a park. The only thing he could do about the scenario was to turn a blind eye, much to his superior's, Fałkowski's, great dislike. 

Henryk couldn't give two shits, though. It was just another inadequacy on his part, and his file was already bursting with reprimands and whatnot. Too many times was he warned about being disciplinarily terminated from the job, but he stayed, probably due to the lack of people in the force at the moment. He wasn't wholly surprised about the lack, mainly because of the negative public opinion. Maybe that was the reason he's never had a partner for longer than a week, about which he didn't really complain; he was too rude and stand-offish to become friends with anyone. He was much better at keeping people away, never being outgoing or sociable.  
Because of that—which he bitterly admitted to himself—the only life companion he had ever made was his old, fat Bernardine adequately named Sumo. At the moment he hasn't really made any plans for the future aside from one: to send a complaint either to the administrator or the power station itself because the radiators not working drove him fucking nuts. 

He was in the middle of spitting out another curse word when the overwhelming silence was broken by a loud static of his office's stationary phone. He glanced at the clock but the long hand has just landed on a bold 3. A quarter past 2 wasn't much but it still brought Henryk closer towards the end goal of leaving the decrepit walls of this place. 

"What's up?"

"Andrzejewicz, in my office." It was Fałkowski.

He slammed the receiver down not even bothering to reply. 

When he made his way to Fałkowski's office, he imagined all kinds of nightmare scenarios. He hadn't done anything seriously wrong in a while, so the boss couldn't possibly think of firing him. Unless Fałkowski thought about him some more and the further excusing Henryk's behaviour was about to be over.

"Present. What the-" he cut himself off at the sight of a young stranger standing at his superior's desk.

"This gentleman is to be your new partner for the case, starting today," said Fałkowski. "Henryk, meet Robert. Obviously, you will really get to know each other while you're working but it will happen soon, I bet. Henryk will provide you with all the necessary details so don't worry about a thing."

Andrzejewicz was just standing there, nonplussed but  
trying to kill Fałkowski with his gaze only but no emotion was reciprocated. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to kill himself or him first. He should probably start with himself because Fałkowski would definitely murder him in cold blood if he knew that Henryk hasn't even browsed through the report of the said case. And they had been sitting in his drawer for like two days now.  
"My name is Robert Konor, I'm an aspirant sent by the National Police Headquarters in Warsaw," the stranger declaimed. He was tense, as could be seen from his stiffly starched shirt and a perfectly tied tie. "Very pleased to meet you, officer. I hope our partnership will prove to be fruitful."


End file.
